The present invention relates to updating databases, and more particularly, to transparently updating a database with information available on a computer network or server.
Computers (or computer-related devices) generally use hardware, a power source, stored information, programmable memory, and user input to assist computer users in a countless number of tasks. Unfortunately a computer can only store a limited amount of information. For this reason, computer users often connect to a network or server to obtain additional information. A modem or a similar telecommunication device allows computers to transmit and receive information from other computers. By connecting to the Internet, a computer has access to networks and servers throughout the world.
Computers have become increasingly useful as they have become smaller in size. The traditional desktop computer has been replaced by smaller computers, which are sometimes referred to as laptops, palmtops, or Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs). With the development of wireless technologies, these portable computers can send and receive information from anywhere in the world. These portable computers are particularly useful for the traveling business person (TBP) and are often used by the TBP in a number of different locations.
The information used by a single computer can be referred to generally as a collection of databases. Some of these databases are permanently set in the hardware and are used for the basic operation of the device. Other databases are a permanent part of the software and are used for configuring that particular software. Still other databases are a temporary part of the software. These databases can be stored separate from the software and are usually used for a particular purpose, such as storing numbers used in numerical functions. These temporary databases can be downloaded from a network or server, or generally speaking, from the Internet. While most computers are able to download information, Applicants are unaware of any existing products or methods for updating a database transparently, i.e., without significant user interaction. For example, Applicants are unaware of any products or methods for interfacing with the Internet and obtaining information to update a local database without user interaction.
Conventional devices require the user to manually download information or stay on-line to use a selected Internet website. This usually means that the user has to close or discontinue using a particular application while downloading the information. In most cases, the user has to generate a query and/or find a particular web site. If the user stays on-line, the user usually has to pay additional online, cellular, or long distance charges. Downloaded information is usually stored in a file on the user's computer that has to be opened and manipulated by the user. If the user wants to use different information or ensure that particular information is up to date, he has to repeat this process. In addition, the user has no way of knowing when a particular database stored on his or her computer was last updated, and as a result, the user might make calculations based on out-of-date information. Moreover, if the product is shipped to a different country and the correct language is not loaded, the user might not even have the necessary instructions to operate the device.